Noriko Ashida (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blue | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 16 | Last = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 26 | HistoryText = Noriko Ashida is a 14 year old Japanese girl, who lives in Tokyo and goes to school on Techno Isle. Unbeknown to herself however, she is a mutant with the power to generate bio-electrical currents. When Akira and his friends were enrolled in the same school as her by Iron Man, Akira and Noriko met during basketball training. Afterwards, Akira introduced her to his brother Hikaru. Noriko was instantly smitten by him and the two began dating. She told Hikaru that she had figured out The Avengers were being aided by a group of kids, but didn’t know Akira and Hikaru were 2 of these kids. While walking home after going to a movie, Hikaru and Noriko saw a young man being attacked by 3 punks and tried to help him. When the punks ganged up on Hikaru, Noriko’s mutant powers first manifested themselves and she unleashed an electric current that fried the circuits of all lights in her direct surrounding. Terrified by what she had unintentionally done, Noriko fell to the ground screaming. Professor X telepathically contacted her and calmed her down. Not much later, Wolverine showed up and admitted he was send by Professor X to take Noriko to a safe place. Not only to protect her, but also because Professor X hoped that her powers would prove effective in releasing the Avengers and X-Men from the DISKs they had been trapped in. However, Noriko hated the discovery of her mutant powers and wanted nothing to do with Wolverine or the Avengers. Unfortunately, Okuma Jubei noticed this and tricked Noriko into believing that he could remove her powers if she would steal the Avengers' DISKs and all other DISKs they had so far gathered for him. Noriko agreed. She went to the Avengers' base under the false pretence that she agreed to help them, and used the opportunity to steal the DISKs. Upon delivering them to Okuma, she discovered his true nature and was taken captive by him. He then forced her to watch how Wolverine and Cyclops were being defeated by Baron Zemo and Predator X. When Okuma called her a monster however, Noriko finally had enough and angrily lashed out at all three villains, thus saving the heroes. She also drained all the electricity from Tokyo. Hikaru managed to calm her down and finally got her to accept what she was. Afterwards, she finally tried to free Cyclops and Captain America from their DISKs, but could not. She then accompanied the X-Men and the Avengers' Partners to Jotunheim to attack Loki's Palace and get the stolen DISKs back. Here, she showed more confidence in her powers and even joined the X-Men in their battle. After Loki was defeated and the X-Men went back to America, Noriko went with them, saying goodbye to Hiraku. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Noriko Ashida of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Noriko Ashida of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * This is the first animated incarnation of Surge. * Noriko never actually uses her X-Men codename Surge in this series. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} es:Noriko Ashida (Tierra-14042) Category:Electrokinesis